Scenes
by Burnt Tangerine
Summary: Random scenes. Fourth scene: "She Always Will!" Susan is there for Edmund.
1. Closer

**Author's note:** _This is my first time writing under the C.S Lewis category. Now, this isn't actually a fic but just a scene-a little scene that I want to put into words involving the characters of Narnia. In every chapter, there will be different scenes involving different characters. Drabbles. They might be fluffs, incest(implied/mild) , drama or romance. I will be adding new scenes each day, or a day after another. Do let me know what you think of this. Thank you!_

I wrote this while listening to Moonlight Sonata...

* * *

**Closer**

They swayed with the music- gentle, soft and slow. No words were exchanged.No eye contact was made-only a slow dance under the soft radiance of the moon.

They held on to each other, wanting themselves to be closer. Closer, closer and closer but that was the closest they could ever get. Immorality told them so. It was taboo to do so.

They kept silent as they allowed the music to lull their senses. He held her like a rose (For she was a dainty red rose in his eyes)-very gentle as if he was afraid she would crumble. She held on to his shoulders, and rested her head on them as she closed her eyes to savor the feeling of being close-but not so close.

In the midst of people dancing with joy and shouting and laughing,they swayed with the music-gentle, soft and slow.

And the moon shone her pale radiance to everything below, sympathizing with the King and Queen who can never be closer than they wanted to be.


	2. What!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and all. C.S Lewis owns them.

A/N: The second scene that entered my mind. Well...I dunno...

**What!**

The High King Peter choked on his food.

King Edmund the Just's eyes widened, his mouth agape as he stared at his little sister in horror.

Queen Susan the Gentle stuttered,

"W-what did y-you just say Lu?"

And the young Queen Lucy the Valiant who is not so young at eighteen grinned cheekily.

"Me and Mr. Tumnus are now officially husband and wife!"

And the High King fainted ungraciously.


	3. Peter is Drunk!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia or the characters-they all belong to C.S Lewis.

**Author's notes:** Well, the third scene. Don't know what to say about this. This is very...impossible...I think...

**Peter is Drunk!**

Peter is really not good with alcoholic drinks. One glass and poof! He's either tipsy or already down on the floor. And at this particular moment, none of his siblings seem to like him at all. (Though they still love him very much.)

"Oh Su! My darling sister Susan! You look rea-hic-lly funny in our family portrait-you know, the one in the thron ro-hic-om? Your hair looked like-" and here he laughed maniacally "a...a beehive I daresay!" and he laughed some more.

"Peter! Give me that goblet-now!" said Susan reprovingly. But Peter paid her no heed, and continued with his speech.

"And Lu…please oh please never snog Mr. Tumnus…pretty please with the sweetest cherry on top?"

Lucy cringed.

And that was the last straw. All three of his siblings tackled the dreadful goblet from his hands and after a while, they succeeded. (But quite a struggle Peter gave.)

Everything was calm for a few minutes then.

"Eddie… you've got some white stuff o-hic-n your nosey…"

And

_Smooch!_

Peter Pevensie kissed the tip of Edmund's nose.

Tick. Tack. Tick.

"Peter Pevensie! You are so dead!"

And Edmund and Peter played hide and seek all day long.

_Well, Peter never got the chance to be 'it' since Edmund never gave him the chance._

**Author's notes: Even I, the authoress doesn't know what to say...??**


	4. She Always Will

Disclaimer: I do not own the Narnia. C.S Lewis does.

**Author's notes: I don't know what came over me and I wrote this in the middle of the night but I felt like doing so. And I also like the sibling dynamics of Susan and Edmund. This one might be a little confusing┘but I hope you'll like it-even for just a bit...**

**She Always Will**

" I'm sorry."

Edmund gave a soft cry of surprise as he whipped his head and was met by the sympathetic figure of his elder sister, Susan. He turned his head back to the garden view and grunted. "Whatever are you sorry for Su?"

She sat down beside him, her knees almost reaching her chin as they were only seated in the steps of the little stair that led out to the garden. She played with her fingers for quite sometime.

"I'm just sorry Ed." , Susan said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for-it's Peter who should be apologizing. Not you." Edmund said sulkily. Susan sighed but looked on straight ahead, not looking at Edmund at all.

"I know Ed, I know and I'm sorry." Susan said gently. Edmund grunted.

He could never know nor guess why Susan was apologizing. _In behalf of Peter?_ He snorted in his thoughts.

But he was glad that Susan was there for him-_she always is_, _she always will_.

**There! It's done! The fourth scene!**


	5. When Peter and Susan were Little

When Peter and Susan were little

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do not own Narnia. They all belong to C.S. Lewis.**

_A/N: The fifth scene. I don't know how to finish this properly. It came out like this._

**When Peter and Susan were Little.**

As a child, Peter wasn't always as courteous and as gallant as when he was High King of Narnia. In fact, he loved to make little Susan cry. He would pull on her braids or steal her candies or behead her poor dolls just to see tears fall from her eyes.

"Why do you always make me cry Peter?" Susan once asked out of misery. "Because I just want to"

But one time when Peter was seven and Susan was six, Peter punched Andrew Willard square on the face for making fun of Susan. (She had cried of course.) _'That's for making my sister cry!'_

"Peter?" Susan asked timidly when they walked home that day.

"What?" said Peter rather gruffly. Susan hesitated for a moment.

"Why did you punch Andrew?"

"Because he made you cry, Su. Isn't that obvious?"

"I-I thought you like seeing me cry…"

"Yes, I do."

"But why did you get angry then?"

Peter frowned. He was quiet for a very long time so Susan thought to just leave the question. He stopped walking when they were a block away from home, his back facing her.

"Because I'm the only one allowed to make you cry, Su."

Susan wasn't given the chance to react. He broke into a run.

**Done!**


End file.
